


Natsu Has Fun With Gray... (Natsu X Gray)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Natsu x Gray, Yaoi, foot job, natsu feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Gray finds himself naked in a room. Alone. Until Natsu comes and has some fun with him.





	Natsu Has Fun With Gray... (Natsu X Gray)

Fairy Tail

Yaoi / NSFW

Natsu X Gray

Gray opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the middle of a room he has never seen before. He had no time to think about where he was because he quickly noticed that his hands and feet were tied so he couldn´t move at all. But what shocked him even more was the fact that he was completely naked.

After panicing a bit about what was going on he noticed that he wasn´t feeling really good too. It felt like he was drunk or something. He was feeling really dizzy and had trouble concentrating.

Some minutes past and he hears foot steps coming to the door. 

Gray was looking at the door and was confused when he saw Natsu entering the room.

“Oh I see you woke up!” Natsu said as he took off is top.

“What in the hell is going on here Natsu?!” Gray asked confused.

“I just thought it would be fun if I kept you as my little sex toy for today haha nothing dangerous.” The pinkette chuckled as he continued to take his clothes off.

“Oh what the hell?!” Gray shouted.

“Yeah but don´t worry you won´t remember anything tomorrow because of the drink I gave you yesterday. It will make you forget everything that happened yesterday and today.” 

“What kind of drink was that what the hell?!” Gray asked frustrated.

“Ssshhh…it doesn´t matter.” Natsu answered smirking and taped Gray´s mouth with duct tape.

“Mmmmh!!!” Gray wasn´t able to speak anymore.

“Okay first things first. I see you aren´t excited yet?” Natsu said looking at the boy´s soft cock.

“Well no problem you will be in a minute!” the pinkette continued.

He then took off the rest of his clothes exposing his hard big dick springing up in the air.

Gray blushed seeing Natsu´s enormous shaft.

Natsu then kicked off his sandals showing off his big feet. He walked towards Gray while pumping his cock. When he approached him he gave him a smirk and put one foot up to the boy´s face. The heavy musk hit him and it sent shivers right into his dick. 

Gray tried not to sniff his foot because he knew he would get hard if he did but since his mouth was shut he had to breath through his nose , inhaling the satisfying smell Natsu´s foot has to offer.

Gray coudn´t resist anymore and took a big whiff of the large foot in front of his face. He let out a muffled “Fuuuuckkkkk….” and continued sniffing.

Natsu switched feet and let him sniff the other foot too. He rubbed his pads and toes on Gray´s nose as he was inhaling the smell.

“Now use your mouth!” Natsu said and ripped the tape off of the boy´s mouth.

Gray groaned and opened his mouth as Natsu put his foot into his mouth. The amazing taste of the pinkette´s sweat made Gray´s cock pulse with pleasure.

Natsu smirked as he saw Gray enjoying sucking his foot and wiggled his toes , playing with his tongue.

The pinkette then removed his foot from his mouth and started to rub his hard cock on Gray´s face. Gray groaned at the musk coming from the pink pubes.

Natsu rubbed his big balls all over Gray´s face and moaned doing so. Without saying anything Gray just started to suck the big cock and groaned into the pubes. 

Natsu moaned his name and started to face fuck Gray´s mouth.

“Ugh…yeah!” The pinkette growled and brushed his hand through the boy´s dark hair. He continued to fuck his mouth roughly and moaned when he felt Gray rubbing his hot wet tongue against the shaft.

“I´m going to cum!” Natsu shouted and Gray started to jack the pinkette´s dick off. He rubbed the shaft with one hand , touched the boy´s abs with his other hand and sucked his balls with his mouth. Natsu groaned as a big load of cum came spraying out of his trembling cock.

“Gray you are amazing at this! That was one of the best orgasms I have ever had! Now you know what a good sex toy gets? Right! You will too get some pleasure!” 

Natsu smirked and sat behind Gray. He put his legs around his waist , so his feet were in Gray´s crotch and his cock pushed against Gray´s back.

Natsu then hugged him from behind and started to nibble his ear. Gray groaned as he felt the hot breath of the pinkette rushing in his ear.

The pinkette then put both of his feet on Gray´s tremblig hard cock and started to rub it.

“I know you like my feet…” Natsu whispered in the boy´s ear. He rubbed his soft pads on the shaft and pressed his cock between his large soles.

Gray groaned because of the foot job , the feeling of Natsu´s feet rubbing his cock was just amazing. 

Natsu continued sucking his ear and rubbed his cock faster and more roughly. He even squeezed the tip of his cock with his toes.

After some minutes of pleasure Gray came , cumming all over Natsu´s feet.

“Okay that´s it you´re gonna fall asleep soon baby…” Natsu whispered into his ear , got up and left the room. 

As Natsu said , Gray fell asleep and woke up in his own bed.

The End.


End file.
